WoL: World of LEGO Pilot
"Gates of Fire" is the season premiere episode of The World of LEGO. Plot The Brick Brothers are assigned a mission to locate Dr. Inferno's base, the Gates of Fire, and stop him from using a weapon that can destroy planets. Story Prologue Long ago, the world was peaceful with no worry or thought of hostility. But as time passed, new discoveries brought new threats. Space travel gave the inhabitants of the old world excitment. Little did they know what dangers would come with it. Alien beings from other worlds, whose hearts were hardened from many wars on their planets, waged war on the kind people. They soon adapted to the ways of warfare and protected themselves and whoever allied with them as the Space Police. Many years, the Space Police fought and protected the universe from whomever brought harm, never surrendering and always fighting back. And although the inhabitants of Earth were not as peaceful as they used to be, they tried to keep a kind heart for others. On an unfortunate day, one man convinced many others that the Space Police were evil, caring only for control over the universe. The man took the name of Sargon the Immortal and used his tongue to spread words of deceit and hatred into the minds of others. Many people rebeled against the Space Police. War was once again brought to the people, but this time, they were fighting each other. Sargon alied himself with the aliens of hardened hearts. He found an abandoned planet and decided to start his empire with those alied with him. The empire has long been a thorn in the Space Police's side. There name has been considered to represent all evil, Blacktron. Omega's Plan Charge had been captured by Blacktron. His hands were cuffed and his whole head was covered by a mask so he couldn't see anything. Two Blacktron soldiers were taking him somewhere, he obviously did not know where. Then when they took of his mask, he found himself in a dark room. "Hello?" said Charge, thinking there might be someone there. Then a ceiling light turned on, leaving the portion of the room under it to be the only visible part of the room. Charge shielded his eyes, for he had been staring at the darkness in the mask for some time and was getting used to the bright light. When they adjusted to the brightness, his eyes were staring at a hooded figure wearing a black cloak. His face was covered by the shadow of his cloaks hood. Next to him on the left was a colorful robot with cables conected to different parts of his body. "Who are you, Blacktron scum?" Charge had said to the being. The figure spoke in a deep robotic voice, "I am the one who started this great empire. The one who plans to extinguish the maniacal Space Police. I am Sargon the Immortal." "How many hoaxers have there been?" replied Charge. "What number Sargon are you?". "You don't believe in my immortality, agent Charge?" "There is no such thing, I'm not afraid of you." "A cliche quote for a hero with bravado. Anyways, shall we speak of why I have you captive?" "Tell me why I'm here already." "Your going to play a huge role in my magnificent plan to forever destroy the Space Police." "A cliche quote for a villain who fails latter on." "Insulting great and powerful me, maybe you don't have any bravado." Sargon started to tell Charge about his plan. "This war has been going on for far to long, all we know about the end of it is that there will be only one winning side. My goal is to make sure that side is Blacktron." "What a nightmare that would be," thought Charge. Sargon continued, "The war will be ending soon, and guess who's going to win?" Charge was getting curious, "What are you up to?" Sargon paused for a little while, then he laughed a little. "I will destroy Earth, and the main Space Police base with it. That will make it easier for me crush whatever remains of my adversary." "However your gonna try that, I wonder what your people would think of you," said an angry Charge. "I'll just simply tell them 'we won the war'," replied Sargon. There was a question Charge just thought about. "Wait, what do I have to do with this?" "Oh, I almost forgot. As you obviously know, Earth is protected by a nearly impenetrable holo-shield just as Blacktron's planet is. When we captured you, your communication device was with you. Thanks for the argument, now I can use your voice recording to shut down the holo-shield from your phone." Sargon pulled out what looked like a touch screen phone with a Space Police symbol on the back. Charge could see him touching the screen. "Owner voice required," said a voice from the phone. Sargon pulled out a tape recorder from his cloak turning it on. "Hello?" said Charge's voice on the recorder. "Holo-shield off," replied the phone. Charge had a scared feeling inside of him, but he didn't show it. "Its been fun," said Sargon, "But its time to go. Voltix!". The colorful robot, known by Charge now as "Voltix", got out a whip that glowed with electricity. He then struck his whip at Charge, killing him. The Brick Brothers Sometime after Charge's death, two Space Police, named King and Kevin, had also been captured. Not by Blacktron, but by the thugs of an alien gang known as the Black Hole Gang. They were tied up back to back on chairs like a heroic duo in an old action movie. All the two can make of the room they were in was grey walls, grey floor, grey door, a ceiling lamp, seven alien thugs around them, and a beige table with there weapons. Kevin's sniper, and King's twin plasma pistols. The gang's leader, Brick Daddy, walked into the room. "We caught these two snoopin' around" ''said an orange squid looking alien. "Good job, Kranxx" replied the kingpin. A grey skinned alien with stalk-eyed went up to Brick Daddy to tell him "I helped capture them as well", hoping he would be congratulated. Instead, Brick Daddy sarcastically replied '"Thats nice to know, Squidman". He walked toward the tied up Kevin, "Is there a reason I have two SP's tied up here?". "Uh, yeah boss. We tied them up before you walked in" said a dim witted grey Piranha looking alien. "I wasn't talking to you, Jawson!" said an upset looking Brick Daddy. "Sorry, boss". "Any ways, what are you guys doing here?". "We know you have Charge!" said Kevin. Kevin wore a black Agents division uniform with a black hood. He looked kind of like an assassin from a video game. "What my brother's trying to say is that we suspect you've kidnapped a friend of ours due to past even said King, the person tied behind Kevin. King was also Kevin's older brother. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and black gloves. "He's half right," said Brick Daddy. "I 'had' Charge. I had my buddies jump him while he was patrolling here in Asteroid City. We sold his sorry axle to Blacktron traiders. That ought to teach him never to mess with me!". Brick Daddy laughed a little bit to taunt the brothers. Although King obviously did not like the news, Kevin was the one who showed his anger. "I'll tear you apart!" yelled Kevin. "Go ahead, try" said a taunting Brick Daddy. Kevin felt really frustrated. Not only was he being taunted by a crime boss, but he couldn't do anything about it because of how tight he and King were tied together. Then he remembered that the thugs forgot to check his pockets. '' Category:Season 1